It has become customary for motorists to pruchase containers of motor oil in singular numbers, and maintain proper oil level in the crank case by adding oil when necessary. If it were necessary to add oil when no funnel or other tools were available, it was common to spill oil on the motor, or on your hands. In accordance with the present invention, we are able to avoid this spilling, since after removing the threadably engaged closure cap, the secondary closure will prevent oil from escaping the container while it is being turned upside down, and placed in the oil filler opening of the engine. The oil will only flow into the engine after the secondary closure is opened, thus preventing the chance of any hazardous and unwanted spill. Funnels or other tools will not be needed to dispense oil into the motor.